


Reunion Falls

by Mousewell



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gravity Falls AU, I’m bringing back this au damnit, Minor candip, Reunion Falls Au, Slightly Aged up, i love this au sm and really want more of it, mabifica, minor Wendip, shoutout to @sailorleo for creating this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewell/pseuds/Mousewell
Summary: Mabel’s had a pretty normal fifteen years of life so far. She’s got her parents, a beautiful house in a beautiful area, and even though she doesn’t have many friends (if any at all) her life hasn’t been that bad. Except for the fact that her whole life feels like it’s been missing something. That is until she finds out about her long lost twin brother... Mabel travels to the externally sleepy town of Gravity Falls to finally met her family. In the process she’ll uncover secrets that should’ve never been unturned.





	Reunion Falls

Hey everyone! So I recently just got back into the GF fandom and sailorleo’s amazing au ideas and I thought that I could actually write a full story about reunion falls! The story if you don’t know it is that Mabel and Dipper were separated at birth under mysterious circumstances. They eventually meet and Mabel gets sucked into Dipper’s world of fear, monsters, and demons. They meet friends along the way some old and some new. It’s a really interesting idea and I need a new project to work on. You should go follow the creator @sailorleo on tumblr if you wanna read all the notes and see some really great art work! Note that we are not work together and that I’m just a big fan. Some of the story may not completely stick true to the original au but I’m gonna pile all the notes into an actually story. My upload schedule is probably gonna be a bit hectic and hell I might even stop at some point and come back but I’m definitely going to finish this story no matter how long it takes! 

Leave comments! And see you soon!

\- E.K


End file.
